Those damned teenage hormones
by laughannie711
Summary: Poor poor Lee. Why is it that god is always torturing him. All he wants to do is live in peace, occasionally kicking some ninja ass now and then, but noooo! His hormones always have to get in the way. Sakura X Lee oneshot. I just wrote this in 15 minutes.


Lee and his damned teenage hormones:

Lee and his damned teenage hormones:

Poor poor Lee. Why is it that god is always torturing him. All he wants to do is live in peace, occasionally kicking some ninja ass now and then, but _noooo_! His hormones always have to get in the way. Sakura X Lee oneshot.

"What?"

"You heard me. You need to work on your taijutsu skills, Sakura. And I can't teach you right now, so I'm assigning you someone who can." Said Tsunade.

"You needed to see me Tsunade-sama?" asked Lee, who was standing in the doorway of her office. Sakura shot her mentor an evil 'I will kill you for this, bitch' glare. Tsunade returned it with a knowing smirk before shifting her gaze back to Konoha's very own, green beast. Sakura had admitted, not to long ago, that she was harboring feelings for the boy. Ever since she turned 17 she had been acting weird, and when Tsunade had asked her what was wrong, the words came spilling out. Tsunade wasn't surprised however. As Lee grew, he had actually become quite an attractive young man, and she noticed Sakura staring at him on more than one occasion.

Tsunade had been planning this from the start, and was finally ready to put her plan into action. It was…. let's call it revenge, for pouring a bucket of ice water on her head after a long night of drinking. And she kind of liked playing matchmaker for her student as well. So for her, it was a win-win.

"Yes Lee. I need you to help train Sakura in taijutsu. She seems to be lacking in that area." Said Tsuande. She was preparing for an over dramatic speech from the boy, but found none, surprising both her, and Sakura.

"Umm…s-sure. I suppose I can do that." Said Lee, eyes locked to the floor. Sakura and her teacher shared questioning looks.

"Something the matter, Lee?" asked Tsunade.

"No." said Lee, snapping his head up to meet his eyes with hers. "I am fine. Just a bit tired is all."

Lee was never a good liar, and he was almost positive that they knew he wasn't telling the truth. And they did.

"Well okay. But if anything's wrong, feel free to tell me." Said Tsunade.

"Yes. Thank you Tsunade-sama." Said Lee.

"Training begins tomorrow at sunrise. Dismissed!" hollered Tsunade. Lee saluted before turning to leave. When she was sure he was gone, Sakura turned to Tsunade with a concerned expression.

"He was avoiding eye contact with me." She said with a frown.

'I have a feeling this is going to be much more interesting than I thought.' Thought Tsunade with a smirk. That look was all too familiar. He was nervous.

"Tsunade-sama? Do you think he's angry at me?" asked Sakura with a worried tone.

"No. I have a feeling I know what it is. But I think I'll let you find out on your own." Said Tsunade. Sakura furrowed her brows in a mixture of confusion, and concern. Her mentor had that evil glint in her eye again.

'Damn, damn, damn!' thought Lee, on his way to meet Sakura at his training grounds. 'Why me!? Normally I would kill for this time with Sakura, but the close contact is going to kill me!' he inwardly screamed.

"Hello Sakura!" he said with a wave, in an attempt to seem cheerful.

"Hello Lee." Said Sakura. She was more than a little nervous after yesterday. She couldn't figure out why Lee was acting so strange, and it bothered her nonstop.

"Let us begin, shall we?" asked Lee.

"Sure." Said Sakura.

For the most part, they trained separately. Lee would kick at a training post, while Sakura was not too far away, doing the same on a similar one. Lee had a difficult time keeping his eyes off of her, but did his best.

'You will not disgrace her with your thoughts, Lee. If you so much as look at her inappropriately, you will have to run around Konoha 100 times!' thought Lee. 'It is not like you have not watched her train before! What is the big deal?' He knew the answer. 'She is closer now.'

Little did he know, Sakura was in a similar train of thought at that very moment.

'Hot!' shouted inner Sakura.

'Shut up will you! I'm here to train, not drool over Lee.' Countered Sakura.

'You know you want him.' Said inner Sakura.

'Yeah…NO!' thought Sakura.

Lee turned to her, noticing her face was contorted in that of anger. He frowned and reviewed their time together in his head. Had he done something to offend her?

'Oh god! Maybe she can read my thoughts!'

"Sakura?" asked Lee kindly, taking a momentary break from his kicks. She faced him, and brought her leg down, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Hm?" she hummed, trying to fight down the blush.

"Are you alright? You look kind of distracted." Said Lee. Indeed she was. Tsunade was evil and she would burn for this.

"Oh…yes…I'm fine! Uhh…maybe we could start sparring now?" asked Sakura eagerly. Inner Sakura was getting the best of her. He brought his hand back to scratch his neck.

"Sure." He said.

They approached the center of the field, so that they would have enough room to battle.

"I do not want to harm you Sakura." Said Lee, breaking away from his thoughts.

"I'm not the weakling that I once was, Lee. I can take care of myself. Don't hold back." Said Sakura, falling into her fighting stance. Lee smiled and took his own stance across from her.

'Smart, beautiful, **and** confidant! I love it!'

Sakura made the first move, charging forward and leaping into the air above him. She came down in attempt to kick his right leg. He vanished from sight as she swung her leg around, and re-appeared behind her. She ducked, avoiding a swift punch aimed at her side. Launching herself off of the grass, she brought her elbow back and clenched her fist. With a quick motion forward, she narrowly missed his head as he bent to the side, dodging her attack.

He bounded back, before rushing toward her in a zigzag motion, trying to chop her at the side. She tried to dodge, but he predicted this and managed to swing his leg around to hit her leg. Her step faltered, but she did not lose her balance. She did however; release a grunt in pain, causing Lee to feel a pang of guilt. In his moment of weakness, she swung forward, catching him off guard. At the last minute, he tried to dodge her assault by leaning backward. Unfortunately, a root that was hidden within the grass, threw off his footing. He landed with a less then graceful 'oomph!' as she fell on top of him.

They were breathing heavily, with their faces only inches from each other. She looked into his eyes, as he stared back. Both of them found themselves blushing, as Sakura realized her position. Leaping up, she laughed nervously. Lee stayed sitting, as he pulled his legs too his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees and stared at her as she attempted to say something to lessen the awkwardness of the moment.

"Um…I think that's enough training for today. I'd better get back to my apartment. I think I forgot to feed the cat anyway! Bye, Lee!" she said as she took off in the other direction.

'I did not know Sakura even had a cat.' Thought Lee, as he watched her retreating form disappear in the distance.

'You don't have a cat!' shouted Inner Sakura.

Yes Tsunade would pay. She would pay dearly.

'Day two of hell.' Thought Sakura.

She came to a halt and crouched down on the branch she had landed on. Lee was already there, doing pushups on the grass. She decided to watch him for a while.

"326, 327, 328, 329." She could hear him mumble. He really was amazing. Sweat dripped from his forehead, landing poetically on the blades of grass below. It was taking a lot of self-control not to swoon. He stopped, snapping her from all thought.

"Sakura?" he asked, looking into the tree.

'Damn' she thought.

"Hi." She said calmly.

"Hello." Said Lee, looking a bit nervous.

She jumped down from the tree, landing next to Lee as he sat up on the ground. They sat together, side by side, in a discomfited silence.

"Sakura." He managed to say.

"Yes Lee?"

"I do not think I can teach you taijutsu anymore." He said breathlessly. She looked at him, a little hurt.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because…uh…I am…sick? Cough" he squeaked.

"No you're not." Said Sakura, getting suspicious. "If you don't want to see me anymore, then I'll understand, Lee."

"No! It is not that, Sakura. I love seeing you…but…" he began, turning his face from her.

'Might as well tell her the truth.' He thought.

"Please Sakura, do not get angry at me. But I have to tell you the truth." He began, still not looking at her. He focused his gaze on an anthill next to his foot. Sakura knitted her brows in concern, but stayed silent, allowing him to continue. He released a breath.

"You are really beautiful…and I am not a saint." Said Lee, hoping she would understand.

'The hell does that mean?!" screamed inner Sakura.

"Huh?"

He sighed. He was _really_ hoping she would understand.

"In other words…well…did you happen to notice the way I was sitting…after you fell on me?"

"Yes"-said Sakura. Then her eyes grew wide, and she suddenly knew what he was talking about. She released a small 'Ohhh'. Lee nodded.

"I will understand if you are angry at me, Sakura. But I just cannot help it!" he said, looking at her for any signs of disgust.

'I blame my damned hormones!' shouted Lee's inner self.

To his complete surprise, she nodded.

"I know Lee. I really do." Said Sakura.

Before he knew what was happening, she was on top of him again. This time however, her lips were pressed firmly against his. His eyes were wide with shock, before he allowed himself to relax into it. He could feel her tongue brush over his lips. Instinct took over, and he opened them for her to enter. After a moment, they separated for lack of air.

"You know that really does not help with my problem."

--In the Hokage tower--

Gasp!

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune.

"My Tsunade senses are tingling."

Sweatdrop.


End file.
